Injuries
by MissAdoration
Summary: 2 spin-off from "The Avengers" about what would happen if Natasha Romanoff was injured.
1. I'm Stuck

"Romanoff?" Director Fury said into his earpiece. Everyone was going crazy. Someone had shot at them, destroying one of the engines.

Agent Natasha Romanoff lay on her stomach. She tried to move, but her leg was stuck under a big metal pole. On her left, Dr. Bruce Banner was starting to get nervous.

"Director, I'm hurt. Dr. Banner, he's…he's…"

"Hang on, Romanoff. I'm on my way." Fury then rushed to where Romanoff was. Meanwhile, Dr. Banner was already hulked out and had stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving Romanoff to fight her way out.

A few minutes later, Fury showed up. He got on his knees and lifted the pole off her leg and she slowly pushed herself up so that she was sitting down, leaning against Fury.

"Can you move your leg?" Fury asked. Natasha then tried, but winced in pain the second she tried to bend it. Fury then took off her boot and pushed up her pant leg, revealing a big bruise. He then spoke into his earpiece.

"This is Director Fury. I'm on research level 3. Agent Romanoff is hurt. Does anybody copy?"

"A med team is on their way." Someone responded. Just then, the Hulk appeared, ready to charge.

"Cancel that. I'm coming to level 4." Fury shouted. He then picked Natasha up very carefully and carried her up the stairs. The hulk followed, but was stopped by Thor before he hit the staircase that Fury was climbing.

On level 4, the med team immediately set to work on Natasha, giving her an ice pack for her leg and cleaning her face, which was covered with dust from the explosion. Agent Maria Hill arrived and stayed with Natasha while Fury resumed what he was doing.

"Grenade!" Someone shouted. Everyone immediately jumped down. Maria covered Natasha, she was hit in the back with a small piece of debris. She quickly got up.

"Romanoff, you ok?"

"I'm fine." Natasha responded.

Just then, the lights flickered on and off. The next thing they knew, they were losing altitude. They were falling from the sky.

"Sir, we've lost all power in engine 1." Someone said.

"It's Barton, he took out our system. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

Hearing Barton's name, Natasha swallowed her fear and responded.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." She then tossed the ice pack aside, put her boot back on and stood up. A slight pain went through her leg, but she ignored it.

"Romanoff, he's dangerous, and you're still hurt. Let me go instead." Maria spoke up.

"It's ok. I can handle it. I owe him a debt anyway." She then jogged out of the room and headed to the detention level.

Agent Clint Barton walked quietly through the hall, unknown that someone was behind him. When he heard quiet footsteps, he immediately released an arrow. He shot and missed. Not realizing who it was, he immediately started fighting.

"We have Romanoff and Barton on the detention level. Shall we engage?" someone said.

"Negative, she wants to do it herself." Maria responded back.

Romanoff and Barton continued fighting each other. Barton released another arrow, but missed again. He then drew a knife and tried, but again was unsuccessful. The next thing he knew, the woman was tightly gripping his wrist. He then grabbed her hair, forcing her neck back as if he was going to snap it. However, she was able to slightly snap his wrist. She then flipped over his arm and slammed him into the rail. He groaned and then looked up at the person who was attacking him.

"Natasha?" he whispered.

She then punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.


	2. She's Hurt

Captain Steve Rogers was fighting a chitauri whe he heard Agent Clint Barton speak through his earpiece.

"Captain, Romanoff is down." Agent Barton said, firing an arrow at one of the aliens.

"What's her 20?"

"42nd Street. Hurry, Cap, she's not responding!"

"I'm on it." Captain Steve Rogers immediately rushed to the location where Agent Natasha Romanoff was. "Is she hurt?" he asked Barton along the way.

"I think so, Cap."

Agent Natasha Romanoff was busy fighting one of the chitauri aliens when he pinned her against a car. She tried to get back at him with her widow's bite, but he was too strong. The next thing she knew, she was thrown onto the street in front of the car.

"Hawkeye." She said weakly

"Nat, you ok?"

"No, I need help." She responded.

"What's your 20?" Barton asked.

"42nd street." She then faded out.

Steve Rogers rushed to 42nd street as fast as he could, defeating a few chitauri aliens along the way. When he finally made it, there were 3 aliens surrounding Natasha. With one throw of his shield, he was able to knock them all out. He then knelt down by Natasha, who already has a stream of blood going down her cheek.

"Romanoff, you ok?"

No answer.

"Natasha, come on." Steve said as he lightly shook her.

"Barton, she's down and injured." He said into his comm.

"Get her to safety, Cap." Barton responded.

Steve then carefully picked Natasha up and carried her into the closest building that was still intact. Inside the building, he got a cloth from one of the civilians still inside and began to wipe the blood off Natasha's face.

"Natasha, are you there?"

Natasha slowly opened her eyes and looked directly into Steve's.

"Steve."

"Shh. It's ok."

As he continued to hold the cloth against her bleeding cheek, he called Barton.

"She's ok. Now what?"

"Stay with her Cap. I'm on my way. What's your 20?"

Before he could answer, a chitauri was standing over the two of htem, ready to kill. Without thinking, Steve grabbed one of Natasha's pistols from her utility belt and began shooting. Within minutes, the alien was dead.

The next thing he knew, five more chitauri were surrounding them. Also, the building was beginning to collapse. He quickly then jumped on top of Natasha to protect her. A few minutes later, the chitauri were gone and debris was scattered around them. A few pieces were even on top of Steve. He slowly stood up to get the pieces off his back. He then looked at Natasha, who again was bleeding and unconscious.

"Barton, what's you 20?" He said into his comm.

"Coming to you. How's Natasha?"

"She's still hurt. She needs medical attention."

A few minutes later, Agent Barton showed up to where Steve was with Natasha He was holding another cloth that he had found against her cheek. Her eyes were closed.

"What happened?" Barton said kneeling down next to her.

"We were attacked by some chitauri." Steve explained.

"Barton, I need backup." Tony Stark said, coming through Barton's earpiece.

"I'm on it." Barton replied.

"Stark, Romanoff is hurt." Steve said joining in.

"Get back to the tower, Cap. I have first aid supplies there."

"What about Loki? Where's he at?" Steve asked as he lifted an unconscious Natasha off the ground.

"Don't worry about him. The Hulk knocked him out cold."

"And where's the Hulk now?"

"I don't know, but he's not at the tower." Stark responded.

"Alright then, I'm gone." He then left the building and headed as fast as he could for Stark Tower, which was two blocks away. Within minutes, he made it.

"Hang in there, Romanoff." Steve said as he was on the elevator, heading up to the main room.

The main room of the tower was a mess, but suitable. Steve gently laid Natasha on the couch and quickly located the first aid kit. He then began to treat Natasha's wound, wiping the blood away and putting a sterile bandage over it.

"Barton, what's happening out there?"

"It's a living nightmare, Cap. How's Romanoff?" Barton responded seconds later.

"She's still unconscious. I put a bandage on her wound already."

"Good job, Cap. Keep her safe."

"I will." Natasha then slowly opened her eyes.

"Captain?" she said weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're at Stark Tower. You have a big cut on your cheek." Steve said helping her sit up.

"Where's Loki?"

"The Hulk knocked him out."

"I can close the portal. Can anybody copy?' Agent Barton's voice came through.

"Barton, do it!" He could hear Stark respond.

A half hour later, everyone was back at Stark Tower. Tony was fixing food while Clint was treating his minor wounds.

"Natasha, do your remember what happened?" He asked as she helped him put a bandage on his arm.

"I was thrown against a car. I tried to use my stingers, but he fought back. A piece of his armor scratched my face. He then threw me on the street."

Clint nodded and the two of them then joined the rest of the team for dinner that Tony had made.


End file.
